The Only Promise That Remains
by Riain
Summary: Murphy meets a paramedic at McGinty's who turns his head before the Russians tear the place up. Does he follow his heart when his head leads him in an opposite direction, being a Saint with Connor?Loosely follows the first movie with some added in original parts. Doesn't follow the movie time line exactly, but hey it's fanfic! Murphy/ OC.
1. Chapter 1

Murphy's POV

I knew it being Saint Paddy's Day that it would be a good day for me. As I lit up a smoke outside the church with my twin brother Connor in the South Boston morning light, I couldn't help but crack a smile. Walking through the streets of Boston, my playful side got the best of me as I laughed and joked with Connor as we walked to work at the meat packing plant.

"Hey Conn, how 'bout after work we head on up to Doc's and have a few beers with the boys for Saint Paddy's Day? Celebrate our Irish blood?" I reached over socking him the arm as we walked side by side.

"Aye Murph, it sounds like a fine plan to pass the evening. A few pints would hit the spot after working all day." Connor stopped walking, pulling out a smoke as I flicked open my lighter for him.

My practical joke at work had everyone rolling laughing, but Connor stole the show when he pinned me down, beating me with a cow tongue. The place was rolling laughing. The best part of the day at work was seeing my brother get kicked in the balls by the behemoth of a woman he was training. I couldn't let that shit go down, even though our Ma taught us never to hit a woman, I think Ma would be alright with me making an exception in this case. I right hooked her in the jaw; she went down like a sack of potatoes. Connor and I headed home after that, to clean up and head to the pub. Nothing drowns your pain or sorrows like a pint with the boys.

We were sitting at the bar shooting back pints and shots when our pal, Rocco, walked in. "Hey Fuck Ass! Get me a beer!" Connor and I leaned behind us to give our pal a proper greeting. It was good to see our friend, his company was always welcome. We took up three barstools as we chatted with Doc, my eyes ever watching the crowd around us. I saw a group of paramedics at a table by the dart boards; they were fairly regulars at McGinty's. But tonight there was someone new with them, or at least I'd never noticed her before. Her auburn hair was pulled back into a tight bun at the nape of neck, sunglasses sitting high on her head. Her eyes lit up with her smile and laughter, the tan of her skin matched perfectly to her hair. The light blue of her uniform shirt fit her nicely; it was a lovely color for her. Her eyes met mine over her pint of Guinness; I quickly looked away as I felt heat rising in my skin.

Connor and Rocco must've seen me staring the woman down, as Connor cleared his throat. "Jesus Murph, take a picture why don't ye? The lass is just here havin' a pint with her pals. They probably had a tough day at work." Connor shot back another Jameson as Rocco motioned behind me with his beer.

"Well Murphy looks like she's heading this way, you musta caught her eye ya bastard!" Rocco laughed as he clapped me on the shoulder before walking off to carouse with some of the other lads in the pub.

Connor sat next to me, his head turning as he caught sight of the woman as she sided in between us. "Happy Saint Paddy's boys! How 'bout I buy you a round?" Her eyes turned on Connor, as a smile lit up her face. I had to admit I felt a pang of jealousy directed at Connor, who intently held her gaze with his.

Connor spoke first, "Happy Saint Paddy's to you as well! Well I don't think me brother and I would insult a pretty lass as yourself by sayin' no to a pint now would we Murphy?" I felt Connor's elbow in my side as I came to. "No we sure wouldn't. Thank ye lass. This here's me brother Connor and me name's Murphy. What do we have the honor of callin' ye by?"

Her eyes were the color of the rolling hills of my homeland, I could get lost in her eyes. She smiled sweetly at me as she spoke in an Americanized brogue. "Ana, my name is Ana O'Brien. Nice to meet you Murphy and Connor. Doc how 'bout a round of Jameson and pints for my new friends here? Some Irish car bombs eh?"

Doc grinned at Ana, "N-now Ana, I can g-get you the pints and the shots, b-but you're gonna have to come over here and make that other drink, c-c-c cause I don't know how. Fuck! Ass!"

"I can do that Doc, no problem. Mind givin' me a hand here boys?" Ana grinned right at me as she held put her hands on the bar, hoisting herself up. Connor and I both caught a booted heel in our hands helping her the rest of the way over the bar. I felt like a lecherous ass for watching her body move, and it was evident that every man's eyes were on her as she went over the bar.

Doc set up the shots and the pints as Ana pulled three glasses of Guinness, letting them settle on the bar. I watched her hands work at mixing the shot of Bailey's and Jameson together, she had control and dexterity I could only imagine procured from her line of work. Doc watched Ana work as she explained the ingredients, setting a shot and a pint down in front of Connor and I.

I grin mischievously at Ana, "And just how ye suppose we're supposed to drink these dear Ana?" Her eyes meet mine, as her own grin crosses her lips "My dear Murphy, hasn't anyone taught you how to drink?" The entire pub watched as Ana dropped the shot into her glass, raised it to her lips and proceeded to chug it like a champion. Connor and I started cheering her on about half way through with the pub joining in. I was thoroughly impressed with her show of bravado, I could see meself falling for a lass like her that was certain.

Ana slammed the glass down on the bar, wiping her lips on the back of her hand. "And that my friend is how you drink an Irish car bomb!" her voice rang out through the pub, amidst the cheering. Connor and I dropped the shots into our glasses and chugged our drink as Ana cheered us on. I slammed my glass down on the bar, feeling very triumphant in my success, I reached over the bar and took Ana's face in my hands, pressing my lips to hers. Ana's lips were soft and warm against mine; she didn't fight me on it.

"Well there ye go folks! Murph here got the kiss o' an Irish lass for Saint Paddy's!" Connor was beaming with pride as the crowd cheered. I pulled away with a grin on my face as if I were the King of Ireland. Ana's face broke into a heated blush as Doc patted her back. I took Ana by the hand and helped her back over the bar, my arm instinctually wrapping around her waist, as she stood between us, Connor patting her on the back

"Well that was a fine drink Ana, I'll definitely remember that one all me days!" I couldn't help but praise her, it was a good drink. The bar started emptying out as we sat nursing our pints, to where there were less than ten people in there. Ana sat very close to me on her stool between Connor and I, keeping up the conversation with both of us equally. I learned that she was fairly new to Boston, had been here about six months, working in Chicago before that. Her Ma was still in Ireland, her Da had been passed almost ten years. She was a couple of years younger than Connor and me, enjoyed the outdoors along with her taste for a pint and a decent meal.

We joked and laughed late into the night, until Doc spoke up. "Listen Listen boys I've got some very bad news, it looks like I'm gonna have to close down the bar. The Russian's are buying up building's all over the town, including' this one. Fuck! Ass! And they're not letting' me renew my lease." The entire row groaned in sympathy, the muscles in Ana's waist grew tight under my arm, as she leaned forward.

"_Uncail tá a bheith rud éigin is féidir liom a dhéanamh chun cabhrú?"(1) _I'd never heard a plea as heartfelt in my life as I did leaving her lips in my mother tongue. Doc waved Ana off, as Rocco spoke up "Maybe I can talk to my boss? Maybe there's something he can do?" Connor and I looked at Rocco, Ana's eyes questioning me. "_I 'll a insint duit níos déanaí grá, nuair a tá sé ' s ach dúinn."(2) _Ana nodded as I whispered so only she could hear me. Connor looked over at Rocco, "What the fuck's your boss gonna do?" I nodded as I jabbed Rocco in the arm.

Doc hushed us all up "Listen up fellas, I don't want anyone to know, so you keep your traps shut. You know what they say; people who live in glass houses sink s-s-ships!" We all had a laugh at Doc messing up the proverb about people living in glass houses, and then poked a bit of good fun at Doc. Ana giggled beside me at her uncle, until I heard her go silent in my shoulder, her entire body rigid as steel. Connor and I turned seeing three Russian soldiers walk into the bar. I pulled Ana's head close to my lips, kissing her lightly behind the ear, "_Ana Éasca, muid ll 'a láimhseáil seo. Uimh imní." (3)_

The bald Russian bastard in the middle announced himself, as I stood up and cracked a joke alluding to Star Trek and his name with Ana cracking up between Connor and I. Checkov motioned to Doc telling him to stay and the rest of us to go, "Why don't you make like a tree and get the fuck outta here!" Leave it to Doc to have the biggest balls in the pub. Connor and I tried reasoning with the Russian, till he slapped my pint out of my hand. Connor tried one more time to reason with the Russian, as Rocco made a crack on the guy's mother. Checkov sucker punched Rocco in the jaw, as Connor and I chastised the bastard in Russian. I pushed Ana behind me, tossed back a shot as Connor and I rushed the goons, taking them back into the wall.

I saw Ana out of the corner of my eye tending to Rocco, as Connor tossed one of the goons up into a picture on the wall. I saw Ana rushing towards me as one of the Russians had me cornered against the wine rack. Connor held her back "Stay away lass! He can take care of himself!" At that moment as Connor held her, one of the Russians stabbed Ana in the ribs with a switchblade. I busted two bottles over the Russian who had me cornered, as Connor dropped Ana to pounce on the Russian. I shoved Connor out of the way, jumping on top of the Russian, my fists connecting in his face and chest. My rage quelled when I saw Connor pulling a dazed Ana up into a standing position, leaning her against the bar.

The Russians hauled ass out of the bar when they realized they had been beat, especially after Connor and I tied Checkov to the bar and lit his ass on fire. Ana was slowly walking around the bar checking people over, bandaging wounds, putting together icepacks.

I watched Ana bid her Uncle goodbye with a hug and a kiss as she stumbled out of the bar, clearly in pain. If she was bleeding, she wasn't letting anyone know it. I nudged Connor, "Conn, Don't wait up fer me. I'm gonna make sure she makes it home alright." Connor grinned, "Feeling like a knight in shining armor eh?" "Something like that. See ye later." I grabbed my pea coat, following Ana out into the night.

I caught up with her across the street from the bar getting into a black Jeep. "Ana! Wait up!" I hollered; her head whipped around as her eyes set on me. I jogged up to the door of the Jeep, seeing her leaning heavily against it.

Ana smiled weakly, "Ye needin' somethin' Murphy?" I reached out, lying my hand against her cheek, "Aye, I want to make sure you make it home ok. That's all." Ana popped the lock on the passenger door as I ran around jumping in. Ana sighed as she put the jeep in gear, heading away from the bar into the night.

I was mildly surprised when we pulled up outside a house in a nicer Boston neighborhood. Ana stepped out of the jeep, making sure the doors were locked before unlocking the front door of the house. I followed her into the living room, hanging my pea coat on the hooks by the front door. Ana plopped onto the couch, wincing as she leaned down to untie her boots.

"Here let me help you. I can get it." I knelt down on the floor in front of her, gently untying her boots, pulling them off her feet. I looked up seeing her green eyes watching my every move with gratitude. "Thanks for everything Murphy. I appreciate it." I could hear the exhaustion in her voice, yet here I was still on an adrenaline high from the fight. I set her boots by the door, as I turned around I saw her unbuttoning her blue uniform shirt as she struggled to free it from her pants. I couldn't help but obey the silent plea in her eyes as she gently raised her arms for me to help her. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw the black stab-proof vest against her tanned skin. I released the catches on the back, as the vest fell away from her body in two halves. My eyes followed her skin, past the straps of her bra, seeing the purplish bruise on her ribs, my fingers gently palpating it. She was lucky, wearing that vest, which I was sure was part of her uniform of the day for her job as a Paramedic.

Ana sucked a breath between her teeth, "Fuck it hurts!" "Ana love, where do ye keep your medicine?" "In the bathroom down the hall, second door on the right." I walked into a rather large bathroom, seeing a medicine cabinet built into the wall. I came back to Ana with a couple of Tylenol and a glass of water. I watched her swallow the pills, as she got up off the couch. Ana's legs were wobbly under her, the adrenaline had worn off quick for her.

I tucked an arm behind her legs and one hand onto her hip, slinging her up into my arms. Ana whimpered against my neck, as her arms came easily around my neck. "Where's ye bedroom Ana?" Her words came out a breathless whisper against my neck, "Down the hall, last door on the left." Ana tucked herself into me as I walked down the hall, careful not to jostle her too much. I pulled back the covers on her bed, laying her down against the cool sheets. Ana fumbled at the catch on her uniform pants, I laid my hands over her, gently unbuttoning them as she slowly kicked her legs out.

Ana's half lidded eyes laid upon me, as I pulled the blankets up over her. "Stay with me tonight Murphy?" I could tell she was nearly asleep. I knelt down next to the bed, taking her face in my hands, pressing a kiss to her lips, Ana tenderly kissed me back. I placed a chaste kiss on her forehead as I untied her hair from the bun at her neck.

"_Am eile mo banphrionsa. Tonight codlata. I \ mbainfidh tú a fheiceáil arís go. Luath"_(4) I whispered, laying my hand against her cheek, as Ana sighed.

I turned the light on in the kitchen, grabbed my pea coat, and locked the door from the inside as I walked out into the chilly night air. I lit up a smoke as I walked, thinking about the beautiful woman I had just left to rest in her bed alone. I would see her again that I was sure of, even if it meant I had to seek her out. Aye, Saint Paddy's had been a good day for me indeed.

**(1) Ana to Doc- "Uncle, is there something I can do to help?"**

**(2) Murphy to Ana "I'll tell you later love when it's just us."**

**(3) Murphy to Ana "Easy Ana, we'll handle this. No worries."**

**(4) Murphy to Ana "Another time my Princess. Tonight sleep. I'll see you again soon."**

**Ana and Murphy do speak some Gaelic to each other, I'll always provide a translation at the bottom of the chapter.**

**Please leave your feedback in the little box down there. It doesn't take but a minute and it lets me know how I'm doing and if you like what I'm writing. **


	2. Chapter 2

Ana's POV

The early light of dawn crept through my bedroom windows, my eyes opening slowly to the assault. I felt like I hadn't slept in days and my side was killing me to breathe. I struggled out of bed, realizing I was in my bra and panties I had worn the night before. Details of the night before were a bit fuzzy, that was for sure. I stripped out of my underwear, glancing at the other side of my bed, seeing it still made the way I had left it the morning before. That would explain why I woke up alone, but wouldn't explain why I was still partially dressed. I shook my head, tossing the underwear in the hamper I passed walking into the bathroom to take a shower.

The hot water stings my side; I call out in pain, bracing myself against the shower wall. Memories of last night flood through my mind, the fight at McGinty's, the Russian stabbing me in my vest, the Irishman named Murphy making sure I got home, and helping me into bed. I remembered his kiss on my lips, his voice soft bidding me farewell in Gaelic before I heard the door close behind him. I wash up quickly, thinking I would head over to McGinty's after work today. It would be by chance if I ran into Murphy again, but I wanted to see him, to thank him for last night.

Today I was slated to volunteer my time at the Catholic hospital ER in South Boston. This was the hospital people went to who really couldn't afford to pay a bill, but still needed medical care. Which would be why I volunteered there, I have a certain quota of volunteer hours I have to meet to keep my licensure every year. Twelve hours today and I would be done with my quota.

Three hours into my shift, the nurse hands me a file for room 10. I hadn't even opened it yet to read it for triage, I figured I would just walk in there, do my job and document it after. I look up from opening the door and see Connor and Murphy sitting there on the gurney. Connor had blood dripping from both wrists, as Murphy applied pressure. The look on my face must have been classic, as Murphy's eyes softened at the sight of me.

Connor spoke first "Ana! Never thought in all me days I'd be seein' you again!" I tossed the file onto the cabinet, rushing over to grab supplies as I donned a pair of gloves. "Jesus Connor, what happened? Murphy are you alright?" I took Connor's wrists in my hands, dabbing them with iodine and gauze. "Aye Ana, I'm alright. It's Conn here that needs your help. The Russians from last night came and tried to beat on us. Conn here gave 'em an ass whippin' they won't forget." I cleaned and wrapped Connor's wrists carefully, suturing where I needed to. "Be mindful of those Connor, don't rip them out. If you do, come see me at home, I'll put them back in." Connor nodded as I covered the sutures with fresh gauze before I cleaned and covered the wound on his knee.

The door opened and my Uncle stepped through, "Hello A-a- Ana. Hello Boys."

"Thanks for coming Doc." Murphy mumbled to my uncle. "Jesus Christ! What the fuck happened? Are-Are you b-b-boys alright?" Connor nodded, "We're alright thanks to Ana here." "An FBI agent came by the bar and he left me his c-c-ca, he left me his c-c-, oh he fuckin' gave me this. Fuck Ass! What are you gonna do?"

I glanced over at Connor as I threw dirty supplies away in the bin, and bagged up the instruments for sterilization. "We oughta turn ourselves in; tell him it was self defense." Doc nodded his head "Yeah yeah yeah that's what he said." Murphy spoke up looking around at the faces in the room, "How the fuck's he know that? We haven't spoken to anyone?" I leaned against the cabinet, documenting in the chart, as my uncle began to stutter "D-D-Don't know. He d-d-didn't say." "Listen Doc we need ya to do us a favor." "A-A-Anything." "Just hold onto this for us, we're gonna come back for it when we get out." Connor handed over a lime green shopping bag that looked rather full. Murphy tapped Doc on the shoulder, "Right. Fuck! Ass!" with his usual curse my uncle disappeared out of the hospital with a lime green shopping bag in his hand. I wrote the address to my house on a slip of paper, holding it in my hand.

Connor stood up testing his weight on his wounded knee, "Thank ye Ana. I'm forever in your debt." He placed a brotherly kiss on my forehead, as he walked towards the exam room door. Murphy sided up to me, taking my face in his hands as he had done last night. "_Go raibh maith agat as aire a thabhairt dom agus mo dheartháir. I \ mbainfidh buíoch gach lá dom."(1)_ Tears misted my eyes as I nodded. "I'll see you soon I promise. Be safe Ana." Murphy kissed me tenderly, his fingers playing with the pony tail of my hair.

"Jesus Christ Murph, let the lass get back to work before her knees give out ye bastard!" Connor chided Murphy from the door, as my arms came around Murphy's neck, pulling him into a hug."Fuck ye Conn, I'm thankin' her properly for takin' care o' us." Murphy grinned flipping his brother the finger. "I'll find you at McGinty's tonight." I breathed against Murphy's lips as he nodded, "It's a date love." I handed Murphy the slip of paper with my address on it, which he tucked away into the pocket of his ratty gray robe.

I watched Connor and Murphy stumble out of the emergency room, finding myself hoping that I would see them tonight at the bar. If not, the first place I would be checking would be the police department.

I couldn't get Murphy out of my head, nor could I get the odd wounds on Connor's wrists out of my mind. What had the Russians done to the boys? Furthermore what had the boys done to the Russians? After what I'd seen at the bar last night anything was possible. I wasn't afraid of the boys that was certain, I felt safe when they were around, safer than I had felt in a long time.

I grabbed some drive through dinner and headed over to McGinty's to eat my dinner with a beer. I stepped into the bar, finding it empty save Doc and I. I parked my ass in a stool at the bar as my uncle pulled me a pint. "It's good to see you Ana. How was work?" I smiled at my elderly uncle, "It was good. Still holding onto that bag for the boys?" "O'course I am. I a-a-always keep me word." "Good. I thought the wounds Connor had were odd. I wonder what the Russians did to them? I'm glad they're okay though." I took a bite of my burger as Doc smiled at me, "I seen the way Murphy looks at you. Even the way Connor looks at you, it's obvious something's g-g-going on. Ana dear, you deserve to be happy. Those boys, w-w-whichever you choose, will make you happy. Fuck Ass!"

I chuckle as I finish my burger, digging into the fries. "You know Doc, you have a point. I like the boys well enough, Connor is a sweetheart alright. But Murphy made sure I got home alright last night. The way Murphy acts around me, it's something else. He treats me like we have this old fashioned love, like we have known each other our entire lives. Even last night I was completely comfortable with the way they interacted with me. Even today at the hospital they treated me with respect and care. I was hoping they would be here tonight. But it looks like it's just you and me for now." "Well that's a-a-alright with me if ya go courtin' Murphy. You'd probably have your folks blessing as well, datin' a fine Irish lad like that." Doc smiled at me as I came around the bar to help him serve drinks, suddenly people started showing up. I gave him a quick hug, "Thanks Uncle it means a lot to me to hear you say that."

Time flew past me as I filled drinks, waited tables and gathered up tips. Whenever I came to work at McGinty's I only worked for the tips I made. I refused to let my uncle pay me for working. I helped Doc close down the bar at 1130, as he was finishing up cleaning the bar I put $200 of my tips into the cash drawer. Doc could use it more than I could, and he would never know it came from me. I bid him farewell and walked out to my jeep, a bit saddened that the MacManus brothers didn't show up.

I pulled up outside my house, seeing a dark haired figure sitting under my porch light. I shut off the jeep and lock the doors as usual, slowly walking up to the porch. When I'm about six feet off the porch down the walk, the figure stands up and I get a clear look at his face. Murphy nearly skips over to me, taking my face in his hands, scorching my lips with his own. My mind reeled as my fingers grasped into his pea coat, my breath stolen from me. I felt my knees going weak as I fought for breath. Murphy broke the kiss, resting his forehead against mine.

"I'm sorry for not makin' it to the pub love. The press is following Connor and me around like super heroes. We're staying at the police station tonight. I snuck out 'cause I wanted to see ye. I had to see ye." His blue eyes burned as he looked at me, holding my gaze with his own. "I'm not mad at you Murphy. I'm glad you're here. Do you want to come inside?" Murphy kissed me chastely on the forehead. "Mmmh, I'd like that love."

Murphy follows me into the house, taking his boots off at the door as I slip out of my own. I walk back to my bedroom, stripping out of my uniform and into shorts and a soft tee-shirt, before returning to the living room. Murphy sat on my sofa, thumbing through a photo album of mine from the trip to London I had taken with my friends the year before I left Ireland.

Murphy follows me into the kitchen, pulling out a stool at the bar. I watch him unload his pockets, a lighter, a pack of smokes, some loose cash, and the slip of paper with my address on it. "Are you hungry Murphy? I've got some leftovers if you are." Murphy's eyes followed me to the fridge, "Aye Ana, I could eat a bit." I warmed up a plate of stew, cutting off some bread before setting it in front of him. "Thank ye Ana. It's been awhile since I ate a home cooked meal." I smile, setting a can of Guinness in front of him as I sit down beside him. "It's not a romantic dinner at fancy restaurant, but it's something to eat nonetheless."

"Ana, love, I'm not a man for fancy dinners out. I prefer a meal cooked at home. It's more intimate and means so much more. Thank ye." We chit chat over dinner, I find out that Murphy is fluent in over five languages, and I share with Murphy memories of Ireland and my plan to somehow go home. "Aye, I've wanted to go home for awhile now, my Ma is still there. Connor and I miss her greatly. I don't know what happened to our Da, Ma thinks he is still over here."

I stood washing dishes while Murphy finished his pint, watching me, as loaded the plates into the strainer to dry for the night. Murphy comes around behind me deftly plucking the dishes out of the strainer and drying them with the towel in his hand.

"Ma taught us to be gentlemen, it's the least I can do fer ye making me dinner." I almost began to protest when his eyes met mine, the look sent shivers down my spine.

He put the dishes away exactly where they went, his memory leading him to each cabinet in order. I was impressed as I sat on the countertop watching him move comfortably around my kitchen. Murphy put the last glass away; being his own that held his Guinness not that long ago. He came to stand in front of me at the countertop, his icy eyes searching my own, I felt like he was looking through my soul, my life, snapshot by snapshot. I could have stood naked in front of him and felt the same as the way he looked at me.

Murphy planted a hand on each side of me on the countertop, effectively pinning me with his own body. "Ana, I've never felt like this about any o' the other girls I've been around. There's something about ye, something I can't describe or put to thoughts. I feel like I've known ye most o' me life. I had to come see ye tonight."

Thoughts swirled in my head, I felt like I was drunk, with Murphy being so very close to me. I wrapped my legs around his waist playfully, licking my lips wickedly. "Mmmh Murphy, I really appreciate you making sure I got home the other night, and making yourself at home in my kitchen. I didn't expect to see you tonight." Murphy ran his hands along my thighs, his touch sending tiny electric shocks along my skin. I could almost feel the hum along my skin, I wanted Murphy to touch me everywhere, and I wanted to be his alone.

"What matters darlin', is that we are here together, in this moment, and nothing outside it should matter." I swallowed hard nodding as Murphy leaned in, his lips warm on my earlobe, tracing a line down my neck, stopping in the hollow of my throat as my hands twined in his hair. I felt my breath leaving me in a rush as his scent filled my senses. He smelled of clean ocean, of strength, completely masculine. I was putty in his hands on the kitchen counter.

Murphy caught my earlobe between his teeth gently pulling as he growled from down deep. I groaned into his shoulder, my fingers digging into his back through his tee-shirt. I felt my body tremble under him, Murphy chuckled, grinning against my cheek. "_Tá sé 's grá ceart go leor, bhuaigh mé ' t Gortaítear tú. Geallaim duit go."(2) _His voice was heavy with desire, his accent thick as if he had never left home. I was sure the desire was evident for me as I clung to him. Murphy's lips joined with my own, as his breath became mine, breathing life into me. He kissed me as if I was the most important thing in his life, as if he wouldn't see me again for a long time. My heart raced in my chest, I could feel the blood coursing through me as my hormones got the best of me.

Murphy pulled away, resting his forehead against mine, his eyes closed as he breathed slowly, fighting for control of himself. "Ana, love, as much as I would love to stay the night and love ye all night till morning, I can't. It's nothing to do with you, I promise you that. You're beautiful, sensual, everything I want and desire. But I promised Connor I wouldn't be gone long, and I know he's going to give me shit. I don't want the cops bustin' down your door hunting me down either. I hope ye understand."

I wrap my arms around his neck, kissing him gently on the lips. "I understand. When you're ready, when you have time, I'll be waiting for you. Can I ask you one thing?" I grin as I whisper against his lips.

"Aye, what's that my princess?" It seems as if Murphy found a pet name for me already. "Take me to bed like you did last night." "Aye my lady, I can do that fer ye." Murphy swung me up into his arms easily, just as he had the night before. He reached down, turning the blankets down before laying me into bed. I snuggle down into the bed, lying on my side. Murphy brushed a strand of hair from my face, "I'm sorry Ana. I am." I lay my fingers against his lips, "No apologies Irishman. There's always time later. Besides, what good Catholic boy would you be bedding me on the second night of knowing me?" He chuckled at my attempt of a joke, "You're right lass. It wouldn't be gentlemanly of me to take advantage of ye." Murphy kissed my forehead, "Goodnight my princess. I'll see you soon. Be safe." My eyes slowly closed as I heard the familiar click of the front door locking behind Murphy as he left.

My dreams were not nearly as clean as our encounter in the kitchen had been. In my dreams, my body was dewy with sweat under Murphy, shivering with the orgasms wracking through me, wrapped into his strong arms. I woke up panting and drenched in sweat, every part of me throbbing for his touch. Because of how we were raised, it would be awhile before my dreams became reality. But the moment would be bittersweet nonetheless.

i

**(1) Murphy to Ana-"Thank you for taking care of me and my brother. I'll appreciate it all me days."**

**(2)Murphy to Ana-"It's alright love, I won't hurt you. I promise you that."**

**If you're reading, please take a minute to leave a review in the box. Let me know what you think, because I think this chapter could have went so much differently had I not changed the rating to "T", but with an "M" rating people don't see it as much, so less viewers. I would love to hear your thoughts on this!**


	3. Chapter 3

Murphy's POV

Connor was snoring when I finally made my way back to the police station. He would have never missed me had I stayed with Ana; but I gave him my word I'd come back. I stripped off my shirt, as I pulled it over my head I caught a faint hint of Ana. My blood started coursing through me, my heart beat a little faster as other parts of me started to waken at thoughts of that dark haired Irish lass. Half of me wished I'd stayed the night like she asked, trust me I wanted to. But the good Catholic boy side of me knew I shouldn't, at least not yet. There was plenty of time to get to know Ana better, especially with her being Doc's niece.

After Connor and I experienced our "calling from on high" and a trip to see Ian, we headed out for the destination that was left in the messaged Connor intercepted from the Russian's pager. Copley Plaza was fairly public, I was nervous as to us being able to pull the hit off.

I stood in the elevator with Connor, my bag of tricks in my hand. I focused on the floor in front of me, breathing slowly. My nerves were on end, I needed to relax. Ever observant of his surroundings, Connor broke the silence.

"Ya nervous?" His eyes were trained on me as I looked up, meeting my twin's gaze.

"A bit." I nodded, breathing out slowly.

"Myself as well. How's things with Ana? I smelled her on ye this morning as we were leaving te cell. Ye in love with her?" Connor never missed a thing; nothing got past him.

I knew he was trying to make conversation to help me, not necessarily get into my business. It wasn't like Connor didn't know my business anyway being my twin.

"Aye. Things are good 'tween us. I know it sounds crazy but it feels like I've known her me whole life. I was thinking maybe after we're done here we could go find her and have dinner and some pints?" I smiled at Connor, he caught onto what I was saying without having to really say it.

"Aye, sounds like a fine plan. Just don't go breakin' her heart ye bastard, Doc'd never forgive us." Connor hit the stop button on the elevator as we shrugged out of our coats. The time was nigh, to end some evil in Boston.

* * *

Connor and I ditched our bags of tricks at our flat; it was a good time to take a shower before we headed out for a few pints and tracking down Ana. I had no idea where she worked, it was Connor who had a bright idea on fixing that problem.

Connor stopped walking, turned and poked me in the chest, "Why don't ye just pick up te phone book and call around to the ambulance services? They'd be sure to know where to find her."

I cuffed Connor on the shoulder, "Now that's a fine idea." grinning as I head towards the nearest payphone on the street outside a coffee shop. Connor held the book, flipping through the pages, as I dialed numbers. After talking to a male dispatcher on the third call, (who knew Ana by sight and was more than happy to describe her to me), he radioed into the truck she was working at, which just happened to be doing a pick up out at Copley Plaza. My gut fell down to my boots as I thanked the dispatcher before hanging up.

Connor saw the look on my face, his eyes full of concern; "So where's she at dear brudder? What's wrong? Ye look like ye got kicked in te guts. Is she ok?"

I swallowed hard as I put the phonebook back in the holder, my gaze fixed on Connor, "Dispatcher said she was doing a pick up out at Copley Plaza. Which means she's seen what we've done. I don't know if she's gonna be ok after seeing it either. I don't know if I can keep it from her that we did it." I started walking towards the street corner to hail a cab, as Connor hands me a smoke as we watch for the cabs.

"It's not like she would know it was us right off te bat. As far as she knows we're just a couple of guys who work in a meat packing plant. If she knows what we do, it could mean trouble for her. Ye know it's safer for her that we just keep it to ourselves."

"I know, but I just hate lying to te lass, it's not like she has done anything to deserve me lying to her. Here's one." I throw my arm up as the cab pulls up alongside of us, Connor pushing me into the cab.

"Where to fellas?" The cabbie throws up the flag on the meter, looking at us through the rearview mirror.

"Copley Plaza please, fastest route." Connor spits out, handing the driver a $50 bill, which more than covers the fare.

"Been a shooting there tonight, but I'll get you as close as I can fellas." The driver eases out into traffic, the cab lost in a sea of other vehicles.

* * *

Connor and I don't say a thing until we thank the driver at Copley Plaza, he managed to get us within a block of the building. We take in the sight of nearly a dozen police cruisers, as well as three ambulances. It's a rather chilly night, and I spot Ana standing next to an ambulance, drinking from a steaming cup talking to another EMT. I think to myself that she must be freezing, standing there in nothing but her short sleeved blue uniform shirt, arms bare to the night air.

I raise a finger to my lips, as the EMT talking to her smiles; he knows what I'm up to. I slowly creep up behind Ana, wrapping my arms around her waist as my lips assault her neck from behind. Ana noticeably jumps in my arms, nearly throwing the cup of hot chocolate in her hand onto the other EMT, who's laughing his ass off at Ana.

"Hello love, a bit cold are ye?" I whisper in Ana's ear, as her body immediately relaxes into my own pressed tightly against her. I continue kissing up to her ear, nipping her earlobe gently.

"Mmhh, Murphy, what brings you out here tonight other than molest me?" Ana's voice is dripping with desire, I feel it heavy in my groin as she presses back against me.

Connor busts out laughing, "Lass, he means more than just te molest ye!" walking over and taking Ana's face in his hands, laying a chaste brotherly kiss against her forehead. Ana grips onto Connor's coat as I hit a particularly sensitive spot on her neck, I chuckle down deep, storing that information away for later. I turn Ana around; kissing her properly on the mouth. Her tongue snakes between my teeth, teasing my tongue with her own. I cup the back of her head in my hand, returning the kiss with just as much enthusiasm.

"Oh for te love of fuck, let's get going! Ye can rip each other's clothes off later! I'm hungry!" Connor moans next to us, as Ana smiles against my lips.

"Oh Connor, you're not gonna die. Give me a minute and I'll end of shift." Ana winks at me as she climbs up into the ambulance, taking a clipboard in her hand and writing on it.

The other EMT looks Connor and me over, sticking out his hand, "Jon Tate. I'm Ana's partner. You must be the MacManus brothers she's been talking about." I grin, shaking Jon's hand as Connor follows my lead, sticking out his own hand.

"Aye. Me name's Murphy and this here's me brother Connor. Nice to meet you Jon." I offer Jon a smoke while Ana is writing, he gladly accepts it, as smoke billows out his nostrils.

"So Jon, what happened in there? There's police everywhere. Must be something big." Connor takes a drag as he speaks, watching the commotion going on around us.

"Some guy took out nine Russian mobsters. Popped one execution style. The cops are in there with an FBI agent doing the usual. We can't go in until they clear us. We've been standing out here at least an hour now. Those guys standing over there are probably mob buddies waiting to see what happened. Ana hasn't been up there yet, we heard from one of the other medic's that went up. Someone's got it out for the scum of Boston, and I support whomever it is 110%." Jon's lips curl up in a grin as he hears the door of the ambulance open.

Ana comes up next to me taking my hand, "Let's get out of here. See you Friday Jon." Jon nods at Ana's goodbye, as I shrug out of my coat, putting it on Ana.

"Can't have you freezing tonight love, wouldn't be gentlemanly of me." Connor scoffs at my moment of mushiness, taking off down the block to hail another cab.

Ana's eyes burn as she meets my gaze, "You can always warm me up later after we get rid of Connor. What's the plan for tonight?"

"Aye, he won't be hard to ditch. Was thinking dinner and then off to Doc's for some pints. Sound good to ye?" Ana nods as we jog to catch up to Connor and the waiting cab.


End file.
